


Youth

by Chasyn



Series: Next [8]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, Short, Silly Echo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Youth by Shawn Mendes
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Next [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016203
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Youth

They were sprawled out on the couch, stretched and intertwined together. Not doing anything, just relaxing and enjoying the day off. Zach breathed out, his eyes closed and his head on Owen's chest. He listened to the dull thudding of the other man's heart. It was oddly lulling him to sleep.

Except… another sound cut through the lull thudding.

An odd slurping sound.

Zach opened his eyes slowly and sat up. Owen let out a protesting grunt and tried to pull Zach back down but he was already up and trying to peer over the couch. His eyes widened. "Echo! Stop it!"

The raptor glanced up at him but went back to doing what she was doing.

"Echo!" Zach snapped again. "Stop licking the floor! It's dirty!"

She didn't listen.

**Author's Note:**

> ... This drabble was based on the much shorter song. XD I hadn't seen the video and daaaaamn. Also it was kinda based on my cat, who was licking the floor when I was writing this.


End file.
